


Brother Dearest

by mobilisinmobili



Category: Free!
Genre: Badass Haru, Brotherly Rin, Crushes, Friendship, Sousuke did nothing wrong, Swim Team, Terrifying friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilisinmobili/pseuds/mobilisinmobili
Summary: Let it never be said that the terrifying Captain Matsuoka does not have a soft spot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~  
> This is a repost of my previous work. I've revised it.
> 
> Inspired by GD: That XX

It was a somewhat normal day, excluding the fact that everything had been rescheduled last minute leaving one somewhat irritated captain shouting at the mob of swimmers to hurry up into formation so that they could start practice. Not that it was anyone's fault. It was just a bad stroke of luck and some miscommunication that woke Rin up at five in the morning on a Saturday to a belated text from a nonchalant director of sports. The text in itself was long awaited, but most definitely not welcome at 5 AM when he had just narrowly managed to fall asleep after a night of tossing and turning. What's more, a heads up about the practice that was supposedly in the works for getting rescheduled getting sent the day of was just plain rude. At least that's what he grumbled to an equally blurry eyed, irritated, and slightly intimidating looking Sousuke who, for all he was worth, still got up to start knocking on doors. An hour an some coffee was what it took the two sleep deprived swimmers to get the entire team standing at the ready in the chilly natatorium.

 

"I know it's early. I know it's cold. There's nothing that can be done about it so don't bother bringing it up." Rin began brusquely, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. "I'm not in the mood for any bullshit today" he glanced up at the glass viewing room above the pool area just in time to see the retreating back of the director of sports and grimaced, "So don't even think about slacking off or fooling around. Rest assured if Sousuke or I catch you, there will be hell to pay". There was a chorus of affirmatives, everyone remembering just how terrifying Rin could be given the right circumstance. Sousuke wasn't too far back either, standing stoically besides the red head while managing to glare at everyone all at once.

 

"We're going to start with stretches and move on to laps. Regulars on the left and everyone else on the rig-" He was abruptly cut off by a rather harsh nudge to the ribs. Glancing sideways at Sousuke he took in an irritated breath before tensing as he noticed where it was the vice captain was looking. It took a belated moment everything burst into action. The sound of shoes squeaking against the tiled floors echoed around the room, getting louder and louder as the person in question came closer.

 

"Gou?"

 

"Have you absolutely lost your mind?!" She shrieked, sticking a rather sparkly manicured finger dangerously close to the bemused captain's face. Rin opened his mouth to respond in confusion, but she cut him off once more. "You know what? Don't even answer that." She huffed angrily, looking close to bursting into flames. Sousuke glanced between the furious and confused faces of the two Matsuokas before clearing his throat, which in turn proved to be the wrong choice. Snapping her glare sideways she rounded on Sousuke who was completely unprepared for the verbal assault. "And you." she spat fire growing in her eyes. "You knew, didn't you? You knew and you didn't do a single thing!" her voice cresendoed into a shriek followed by a series of surprisingly painful punches aimed at wherever she could reach. Sousuke recoiled, arms up in defense eyes widening in surprise. "Gou, what on earth are you talking about?" He got through in parts, still blocking blows. The crowd behind was getting restless and Rin could tell it wouldn't be too long before he lost control of the attention he worked so painstakingly hard to gain in this godforsaken early hour.

 

"Enough!" His tone was forceful, captain side fully rearing its half awake head. The attack stopped but Sousuke had yet to put his arms down, still at a defensive. He made sure that both eyes were on him before continuing.

 

"What are you doing here Gou? What's this about?"

 

Gou's eyes narrowed before she took in an irritated breath.

 

"Dazi."

 

Rin cocked a brow, tilting his head to the side just so giving Gou a moment to realize the evident confusion in silence.

 

"Dazi! My boyfriend, you know? He goes here. Plays soccer..." She rolled her eyes.

 

A look of recognition crossed Rin's face. "What about him?"

 

"You know what!"

 

"I really don't." Even Sousuke almost believed the deadpan face.

 

"It was you! I know it was you! You never liked him in the first place." She shouted, gesturing wildly.

 

Whispers rippled through crowd.

 

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about Gou." Rin continued gazing down at his enraged little sister.

 

"He's in the hospital."

 

"Oh, how is he?" His tone turned conversational. "He nearly died Rin!" If anything, his change of tone set her off even more than she already was. "Surely that's a bit overdramatic?" He couldn't keep the small tug of a smirk off his face. And then the barrage of punches came once more, taking Rin inattentive in the gut. A pure sucker punch, winding him. "You do know!" She shrieked triumphantly. "Okay, okay! I do know. I know!" the punches stopped, giving Rin a moment to gather his bearings. "But it wasn't me." She recoiled for another punch beforeRin's hand shot up in a sign of peace.

"I helped, but it wasn't me." She narrowed her eyes, not dropping her balled fist. "Then who the hell was it?"

"Haru." There was a moment of stunned silence before she recoiled once more, ready to start the barrage of punches again.

"He's telling the truth Gou." Sousuke stepped in, arm up in a defensive.

Crossing her arms smugly, she inhaled deeply before addressing the two boys.

"You're telling me that Haru, our Haru. Nanase Haru managed to send someone like Dazi to the hospital?" the disbelief was evident.

"I mean, we did help, but it was all him." Rin continued, lowering his arms cautiously.

"And why, pray tell, would someone like Haru want to put someone in the hospital? He and Makoto wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"Well..." Sousuke glanced over at Rin who in turn sighed tiredly.

"He saw Dazi with someone else that weekend we were away." The answer was rushed and a bit guilty.

Gou didn't respond.

"With another girl." Sousuke added, nodding his head.

Gou shook her head. "No. He's not the type to do that. Besides, he was super sad we couldn't be together for our 100th day. He was texting me the entire day."

"We know." The two chimed in.

Gou's brow knotted in confusion.

"Haru stole his phone too." Rin added for emphasis. "The dates match up, and so do the time. He was out with another girl."

A gasp sounded in the crowd followed by a slap and a "Shut up!" prompting Gou to turn her focus back on the two.  
"So he put Dazi in the hospital? Rin nodded grimacing.

"Took him to that abandoned factory out in the woods." Rin answered.

"Pushed him out the window and dragged him back up again." Sousuke added, shivering slightly at that memory. "He said he lost count..."

"That bastard." Gou seathed, hands balled at her sides. "I trusted him!" Her jaw muscles worked furiously trying to alleviate the burning sensation in her eyes. But she would be damned if she cried in front of the entirety of the Samezuka Swim Team. No, she was better than that! But for all her trying she couldn't help the fat tears that rolled out or the way that her lung decided to suddenly turn against her.

"Gou-" Rin began, lurching into motion to grab her into a tight hug. "Hey. He's a bastard, good riddance right?" He muttered patting her head in what he hoped was a consolidating manner. He felt his stomach drop as he felt the tears pooling on his jacket, and the way her breathing was stuttering. He glanced over to Sousuke who nodded in understanding before dismissing the crowd to begin the laps, returning to his terrifying demeanor.

"He's a good guy for doing that." Gou mumbled through the jacket. Rin chuckled. "Nanase does have his moments. Sousuke and I were surprised too."

They stayed that way for a few more minutes as Gou got herself under control, wiping away the stray tears, laughing slightly at the situation at hand.

"But don't tell him I told you! He wanted it to be a secret." Rin warned, ruffling her hair affectionately to which she tried to slap his hand away.

"I won't." She answered before giving him one last hug.  
"Oniichan?" She said, stopping to turn back. "Yeah?" Rin answered, taking his goggled and swim cap out of his pocket to get ready.

"Thanks." She gave Sousuke a hug too before turning back and jogging out the door.

* * *

"Good practice today everyone." Rin address the tired swimmers in front of him. "We're definitely improving, but we still have lots of work to do." There was a collective groan.

"And don't forget, we'll be having a joint practice with Iwatobi this Monday." The crowd stiffened. "I'm sure you all heard today, but a word of advice to you all; Nanase takes practice  _very_  seriously, and we don't want to agitate him further do we?" A chorus of no's echoed loudly off the walls. "Good." Rin nodded. "I'll see you on Monday. You're all dismissed."


End file.
